(2)Ezio Auditore da Firenze vs (17)Miles "Tails" Prower vs (26)Bomberman 2013
Results Round One Monday, August 5th, 2013 Ulti's Analysis There was decent logic for picking Tails here, and it was because in the 2010 LOL X-stats, Tails wins with 55% and there wasn't much reason to doubt the number. His path was ultimately decided by how Charizard did, and Ezio's was ultimately decided by Zelda. We'd seen Samus beat Zelda before without SFFing her, so maybe 2010 was just a bad year for Zelda. Even with SFF though, 55-45 is a lot to turn around. Turns out that Charizard was overrated (he flopped like a stone in this contest), and idiots like me totally forgot about Bomberman also being in this poll. That whole thing about two characters with similar appeal stealing votes from each other really matters, apparently! So while Tails led for a couple minutes, Ezio would end up winning this poll with ease. It's one of those matches where I went against the easy pick for dumb reasons, but I can't help it. I love Tails and always look for excuses that cause him to win matches. Zen's (Late) Analysis What a bunch of winners we got here. I'm not being sarcastic, they each have a win! Ezio beat Simon, Tails beat Viewtiful Joe, and Bomberman beat a TV. Alright, maybe they're just "wins" by definition but not really "accomplishments." Some people had Tails winning here, but unlike Knuckles, there are a lot of people who don't like Tails. People with nostalgia for the 2D games usually like Tails, but recently SEGA has been shitting all over the guy. When Sonic "dies" in the opening of Sonic Forces, Tails does nothing but cry in a corner while Knuckles, Amy and literally every other Sonic character step up to stand against Eggman. This did not go over well with the fanbase, and it probably wasn't winning him any new fans either. In the end, this match played out like most people expected it too. It's too bad Bomberman is deconfirmed for Smash, he's a low-level icon waiting to be taken to another level in these things. He did beat Crash in a close match once. If the outpouring of support for him post-Smash deconfirmation shows us anything, it's that the potential for another win is there. Ezio may actually be weaker than Altair, or they're probably about even. AC characters do OK in these things, mostly because of design. Lately, though, people have been really down on the franchise. Between 2013 and 2018 there have been 9 AC games released, with a ton being released in a state of dubious quality. Will we ever see a new AC character? Will Ezio and Altair be back? I'm going to say one, but not both, and probably not at a very high seed. Altair had a good run in his debut contest, so I don't think anyone is itching to see them go the distance once more. Category:2013 Contest Matches